


You've Got Me Fucked Up

by snickering_lemon



Series: Let Me Take Care of You, Robert Small [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bottom Robert Small, Creampie, Embarrassment, Farting, Foreplay, Humiliation, IM NOT KIDDING THIS IS VERY explicit and nasty, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not for the faint of heart, Shameless Smut, Top Craig Cahn, a whole lot of fucking, craig is a nasty but he's also a lover, listen....when youve got a gape...some sounds may come out.........., lots and lots of lube my guys, this is 6k words of just...sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickering_lemon/pseuds/snickering_lemon
Summary: Another round of sex for Robert and Craig, this time with Craig actually getting to do some fucking. It...gets ridiculously embarrassing for Robert.





	You've Got Me Fucked Up

**Author's Note:**

> im love these two boys and also the thing i do with my works is i read them over a few times as i write it but once im done i dont DARE read over it, so i dont get embarrassed by my own writing so if there are any mistakes....feel free to tell me and i'll fix them. otherwise, enjoy!!!!
> 
> and be mindful of robert's poor little body being embarrassing. the poor guy's feeling ridiculed enough already
> 
> (if you wanna read on tumblr, you can find this fic riiiiight here! http://snickering-lemon.tumblr.com/post/164590108511/youve-got-me-fucked-up )
> 
> (you can also message me there if you want :,^) i'd love to talk to you guys)

     “No, no- I want to do it.” Robert tries to murmur, a brief hint of panic underlying the breathless tone to his voice as he reaches a shaking hand between his legs and tries to push away the still dry fingers toying with his entrance. “I want to do it.” He repeats.

     Robert’s shame and embarrassment with the more vulnerable sides to himself is still an obstacle both Craig and Robert are working to overcome, but it’s a task the jock has been enjoying taking on. Maybe a little more so than he should- because in more instances than he can count, he’s found himself purposefully trying to get Robert to the point where his face burns red-hot and his eyes water with humiliation; a quiver to his lip making any and all words leaving the scruffy man spill out in a warbling and uncertain tremble.

     It’s the kind of stuff Craig would have never pegged himself to ever get into.

     But damn if he isn’t into seeing a man like Robert reduced to a pitiful, whining mess and trying to hide himself from view. Or what’s better is when Robert tries looking at him from the corners of his eyes like he’s seeking out some form of mercy from the man.

     “Nah,” Craig starts, swatting Robert’s hands away when he tries to play with his own hole as a cover-up to keeping it hidden from those steely gray eyes of Craig’s. “I need to be the one to do this.” He picks up where Robert left off, pressing his thumb into the silky pucker of his dark hole and tracing over the ridges- soft and lovingly.

     The jock knows that Robert’s not going to take easily to having yet another bit of control he has in the situation stripped away, so he leans forward and presses his lips to his throat. Kissing and mouthing hungrily at the tanned skin while he snakes his other hand in between their bodies and takes Robert’s length in the cusp of his hand.

     “Fuck. Craig, come on.” Robert gasps, putting his hand over the fist stroking his excitedly wet cock yet doing nothing to stop him. “Just let me do it. I did it last time.”

     “You did so well last time.” Craig agrees, nuzzling into the crook of his warm neck. He spreads the eager flow of slick over the length of Robert’s cock, thumbing at a pulsing vein and humming in satisfaction when that gets Robert to arch up into his body and lose his breathing for a second.

     It’s not a lie either. Sure the poor guy had been too frightened by the prospect of getting himself deep-dicked to really shove his fingers inside of himself like he should have- but the sight of Robert cautiously exploring his silky virgin insides with only the first knuckle to a single digit pushed inside of himself had left Craig watering at the mouth with the desire to eat him out while Robert figured himself out from the inside.

     It was fun being able to do just that right after.

     “I did, I did.” The hand over Craig’s own tightens its grip and Craig can feel his own erection throb when Robert’s knees flutter around his hips- overwhelming confusion and arousal leaving Robert uncertain of just what to _do_ with himself.

     “L-Let me do it again.” Robert just barely manages to bite the words out when Craig squeezes his cock on the next pull upwards, his cool eyes trained on his cockhead as a heavy rush of fluid coats his fingers and runs down to his knuckles.

     “Nope.” The chances of Robert changing Craig’s mind once it’s set on something that includes introducing the scruffy man to something embarrassingly _new_ are slim to non-existent. His intentions are locked and set and Craig lets the flustered man know this when he reaches for the discarded tube of lube and begins to uncap it singlehandedly.

     The whine from the body underneath him only serves to heighten Craig’s excitement for what’s to come, wanting nothing more than to draw out more sounds just like that from Robert.

     “Robert,” Craig huffs, his eyes already glassy and his cheeks just as red as Robert’s own. “You’re a work of art.”

     The words come out dripping with a sweetness only a lover can provide and it makes Robert tremble when the younger man hovers over him to press their lips together in a sweet kiss, contrasting the eager grip Craig has on that ruddy fat cock in his hands and the way he’s pressing the opening to the tube of lube against Robert’s hole.

     He’s so lost in the sensation of feeling loved, of feeling genuinely _wanted_ that Robert doesn’t even notice what’s going on down there until a sudden rush of coldness fills him up.

     “Ah, fuck-! Craig, what the fuck?” An overwhelming sense of disgust sparks a shudder up the graying man’s spine and his brows furrow as he tries to look down. All Robert gets is an eyeful of Craig’s silky pink cock pressed against Robert’s furry balls, twitching in excitement behind the fist around his partner’s dick.

     Noticing the attention, Craig licks at Robert’s lips and nudges his hips forward, sliding his cock tip over the heavy sac underneath Robert’s eager girth.

     The other’s words of disbelief are lost to the depths of his stomach as Craig resumes the kiss and presses into it a little harder, a little _needier_ and Robert feels himself fill even further with another pulse of the cool artificial slick. Not even the hand deliciously tugging at his dick or the rude fingers rubbing against the fat veins throbbing on the underside of it can keep Robert from spreading his legs away from where they had been originally wrapped around Craig’s hips.

     But he seems to learn fast enough that’s the wrong thing to do because all it serves to offer is his dark slimy hole opening up further for Craig. The groan that rumbles from deep inside of Craig’s chest is quickly morphed into a growl at the feeling of Robert spreading himself open for him.

     Another squeeze of lubricant makes it into his body and it’s only then that Small shoves at Craig’s shoulders, knocking him back enough only to get him to grunt and lean back on his knees, blinking rapidly as if he had just been knocked out of a daze. The guy looks confused when he finally meets Robert’s expression.

     Craig watches as Robert sits himself up and spares him a fleeting glance before moving to turn his body away so he can inspect the ‘damage’ on his own- and Craig nips that plan straight in the bud once he recognizes it for what it is, with his hands flying to Robert’s knees and immediately turning him the few inches back so that they’re fully facing one another again.

     “Too much?” Craig asks, eyeing the shiny gloss over the rim of the older man’s entrance. Robert must feel the muscles in Craig’s hands twitch on his legs as the thick thing of slime inside of him steadily starts to flow outwards, and it takes everything for the terribly excited family-man to keep from shoving the tube of lube right back inside of Robert and deposit the rest of the fluids inside of him.

     Before Craig can get the chance to fulfill his fantasy, the tube is picked up by the older of the two and cast over the edge of the bed.

     Fair enough.

     “Fucking hell, Craig.” Robert hisses, instantly shoving his hands down to shield himself and scraping his fingers against his perineum like he’s trying to scoop back up his filling and return it where it belongs. The thought gets Craig shivering.

     “Fuck. I’m sorry, dude.” He really fucking isn’t. But he brings up a hand to sheepishly rub at the back of his neck anyways, keeping his silver eyes locked on the wet mess that is Robert’s hole.

     “Christ.”

     Robert won’t look at him, his ears looking hot to the touch and his eyebrows are drawn up as he keeps his head bowed low.

     “Get me a towel or something, this is….Christ, Craig.”

     “It’s fine, it’s fine. Let me just…-” The sentence is never completed as the fitness enthusiast leans forward and nuzzles his forehead against Robert’s own, bringing his left hand to that chest soft with a faint layer of fat and joining his right hand with the ones now covered and dripping with lubricant.

     He keeps nuzzling and trying to squeeze his fingers past the hands decorated with scars and black ink, trying to get Robert to look up and kiss him. It’s no use; the guy’s too damn embarrassed and keeps turning his head away. So he brings his mouth to the tan expanse of his neck instead, making out hotly with the skin the same way he had planned to do with Robert’s mouth.

     “Shhh…” He hushes him even though he hadn’t said anything yet. It’s getting harder to breathe now, his throat is so tight and his heart is beating excitedly when he’s only offered- teased- with barely there brushes of his fingertips against Robert’s well-hidden hole.

     “It’s too much.” Robert shudders out and the noise has Craig humming in content.

     “It’s just perfect.” Craig corrects, nipping at Robert’s throat and giving up on trying to shove his fingers past the security of Robert’s own. The kisses traveling their way down the expanse of that tan body Craig loves so much are loud, wet with saliva and the insatiable hunger behind each kiss and bite.

\-----

     Getting Robert back to spreading his legs for Craig- _and Craig only_ \- is ridiculously easy. He just had slobber on his dick and take a pleasantly musky ball or two into his mouth and Robert was gasping and clinging to either the sheets or Craig himself while he rode out the warmth over his most vulnerable parts, still so sensitive regardless of how many men or women Robert had allowed to play with them in the past.

      It didn’t matter if there wasn’t even a head between his legs; if Robert’s junk was getting played with it would always strike him into spreading his legs out like the good boy he was always meant to be. Exposing himself to the cold air and waiting for something warm to cover him right back up.

     Right now Craig has him filled up quite nicely, rubbing the knuckles to four of his fingers against the warm cling of Robert’s gape, the rim clinging to his digits just slightly with every pull outwards. He ignores the way his own erection dribbles onto the sheets in favor of watching Robert shake his head like he wants him _out_ and gasping incomprehensible words mixed in with samples of Craig’s name.

     If it wasn’t for the fact that Robert had already covered his soft, fuzzy stomach in his own spend during this, Craig really would have thought he wasn’t enjoying himself.

     But of course he’s enjoying himself; squirming and swaying his hips like he’s trying to keep himself from pushing down against the fingers prodding inside of him. God, it feels like his body was _made_ to do this.

     His hole has gone from obviously virgin and tight, almost rejecting his lone finger- to obscenely opening up to anything poking at him and staying loose like a sweet juicy cunt before Robert would try to close himself up- a brief little wink that lasts only a second or two before he’s blossoming back open for Craig.

     He’s so disgustingly wet; Craig really did use too much lube. There’s a giant wet spot on the blanket underneath them both. Craig can’t push his fingers into Robert slow enough to keep any of the lubricant from dripping out and into his open palm and down onto the bed.

     Whatever. Craig personally never really was a fan of taking things slow and careful. Sure it could be fun for a bit, and it sure did get his heart swelling up for sappy reasons, but…

     But it was so much _more_ fun to take things fast and hard, with just a tad bit of feral possessiveness thrown in.

     Yeah. That was always fun.

     Craig chances a glance at Robert, watching him swallow each breath and kneading his hands into the sheets, repeatedly clutching and releasing the fabric kittenishly.

     God, he’s so cute when he isn’t pulling a mean face and scowling at everyone.

     A quick look to the hairy expanse of Robert’s middle reveals that his cock looks just as wet as his posterior, if not even more so from the sweat coating his body.

     “Robert.” He murmurs, voice drunk on sex.

     Hazy, rapidly blinking eyes look down at him.

     “I’m going to put some more lube in you, alright man?”

     It’s a lie and a dirty trick, and it works like a dream.

     “Don’t, I’m already-”

     As soon as Robert began to speak in his groggy and already well-fucked voice, Craig tensed the muscles in his arm and began to piston his fingers in and out of the warm gape of Robert’s hole, delighting in the disgustingly filthy squelching noises the action produces. It’s enough to have him screwing his eyes shut for just a moment as his cock gives a few healthy pulses. He brings one hand to Robert’s hip to hold him possessively tight- pulling him closer to himself.

     Robert can’t make a single sound. He’s kicking his legs on either side of Craig’s hips, digging his heels into the mattress and wordlessly arching his spine up into the air and Craig can see the trembles wracking his poor virgin body. He can even hear him wheezing for shallow breath, incapable of getting any air in his lungs. Yet he still doesn’t relent.

     His fingers pound into him with the same force Craig wants to fuck into him with right now, brutal and selfish.

     “Yeah? Yeah, bro?” The poor graying man isn’t even saying anything but Craig can’t shut up, licking his lips and paying rapt attention to every detail of Robert’s body. “Feels good, right? Yeah….yeah, it feels so good.”

     He stops- but only because he managed to find that small lump of nerves that he had been dying to torture Robert with.

     “There it is, oh god Robert. Bro. It’s right there.”  

     Craig presses all four fingers against his prostate and _leaves_ them there, like he’s holding down a button- at the same time that he says:

     “You’re so good for me, Robert. You’re so good.”

     “St…- St-! St..ahh……!” Robert’s shaking so hard that Craig worries he’s taking it too far- introducing too much too fast to his elder submissive. But any chances of him stopping and drawing his fingers out are wiped clean away when the molten warm walls of Robert’s gape flutter around his intrusive fingers, his fuzzy, lovely balls drawing up tight and Robert has his spine arched so high up- keeping himself up on his tippy toes- that he covers himself in his own watery release.

     He should stop and take mercy on the poor guy. He’s starting to get watery eyes, his breathing sounding panicked and not even his grit teeth can stop the drool escaping from the corners of his mouth.

     But.

     _He looks so fucking good like this._

     “Shh….shush, you’re okay.” He says it more for the message behind it- letting Robert know that he’s still here for him, he’s okay, it’ll be okay- rather than wishing Robert would shut up. In fact, Craig would do anything to make sure he keeps from shutting up. Every muscle in his perfectly built body is tense, poised and just barely holding back from doing anything _more_ as he keeps his fingers fit against Robert’s most vulnerable point.

     A hand comes up underneath the arch and dip of Robert’s spine, his beautiful spine, and Craig strokes him gently. Pulling him just a little closer so that he can lean over the curve of his stomach and kiss his chest- right over his heart.

     “I’ve got you...-” Craig lets his eyes flutter close, pushing against the small lump of nerves just a little bit harder as he whispers his next words, meant more for himself than for his partner to hear.

     “My sweet Robbie.”

     This time Robert really can’t help himself from pressing down, an attempt meant to let the overworked man slump against the sheets only has him worsening the loving torture on his insides. He’s holding his breath again- the silly boy- and Craig keeps his eyes closed and his cheek pressed warmly against the spot above Robert’s heart. Feeling the pulses of cum landing on his and Robert’s belly matching the rhythm of his beating heart.

     He wraps his arm underneath his back this time, bringing Robert’s limp body upwards so the two can rub cocks together, his breath returning to its laborious pace as he offers himself a little bit of reprieve for his painfully hard dick.

     Craig looks down to watch the slick slide of their cocks, whining in the back of his throat as he notices how Robert’s thick foreskin nudges down the head of his cock just slightly with every grind of Craig’s hips.

     “Fuuuck, bro.” Craig finally spares Robert and slips his fingers out a little too quickly, wrapping the wet hand around the throbbing, fat girth of his burning brick-red cock just to push Robert that little bit further into well-fucked stupidity. “You’ve got me going all kinds of crazy.”

     When Craig removes the only form of support that had been keeping Robert up, moving his hand to tickle the underside of his fuzzy balls as he dips a greedy finger into the enveloping warmth of his foreskin, Robert lets himself fall to the mattress with a sobbing breath of shaking air.

     But he’s springing back up in seconds, moving his hips up in barely-there pumps as his hands find Craig’s shoulders. Clinging to him hard enough to make Craig grit his teeth, but even when it feels like this fully grown man is going to break his shoulders into tiny shards Craig just can’t stop spoiling himself with the sight of a properly debauched Robert Small.

     “C-…Craig.”

     Robert can’t even keep his eyes open. He’s got them closed and his mouth is dropped open, his breaths coming and going like they’re being punched out of him, and he’s pressing into Craig’s hands harder and harder until he’s fitted his bottom half nicely against the other’s hips.

     “Yeah.” He swallows.

     This time he goes about pulling himself away from Robert gently, slowly moving his hand from his overused cock and lowering the heavy weight of the older man’s body against the damp mattress like he was setting him to sleep the night away. He hears his name again, spoken with a panic that has Craig’s heart aching.

     He grabs Robert’s hand, the one with the tattoo on it, and brings it up for a soft brush against his pale lips. Nuzzling into the scars on his knuckles like a cat. This goes on for longer than it needs to, Craig nuzzling into various parts of Robert’s body until they’re entangled in a sweet, loving embrace. One that Robert had initiated.

     It’s when Robert looks as if he had been ready to doze off, fitted nicely against Craig’s naked body and holding one another closer, that Craig takes hold of his neglected self and slides into the open hole he loosened up just for himself.

     God he must have done a fucking fantastic job of stretching the guy out, because Craig finds himself sliding in, in one clean push until the clean trim of his pubes are pressing snuggly against Robert’s ass. The only reaction Robert has to provide is a sleepy flutter of his eyes, his heavy eyelids obscuring most of his golden brown gaze as he looks up to Craig. Looking almost confused-like.

     Like he was surprised that they _still_ weren’t done.

     “You can sleep,” Craig murmurs into Robert’s ear, biting his lip to keep from biting the shell of Robert’s ear as he sets a slow pace fucking in and out of the weak grip the body below him has to offer. “-if you want to. I don’t mind.”

     And Robert, bless his heart, he looks about ready to take him up on that offer. He opens his mouth again without saying anything, eyes ready to fall shut as he slowly spreads his legs to accommodate Craig in between them. Offering him what little he can when he’s too worn out to do much else.

     Craig expresses his appreciation with a kiss (and a slip of the tongue) to Robert’s open mouth and starts to fuck into him nice and slowly, careful to not rouse him too much.

     It seems to be for naught though, because Robert’s breathing is picking up again after a minute or two of this. He still looks sleepy, seconds away from drifting off, but his cock is starting to twitch with interest with every slow hump of Craig’s cock inside of him. Craig feels a bit of venomous pride welling up in his chest- he’s not even fucking against Robert’s prostate and he already has the guy reacting. Hell, this barely qualifies as fucking at all. It’s more like Craig is just using Robert to keep his dick warm, sliding in and out so slowly it’s like he’s trying to find the comfiest spot for him to settle into.

     Nothing less is to be expected from an ass-virgin being fucked loose for the first time.

     Craig keeps at it with his slow, almost soothing pace until Robert seems a little more awake. The color is back in his cheeks and his cock is having a little trouble stiffening into arousal, but it’s definitely getting wet again. He’s awake enough to look to the side and close his eyes; embarrassment making the rounds again when the truth of the situation in the clarity of wakefulness reaches him. No longer is he too engulfed in pleasure to realize just how….how vulnerable this is of him.

     To let some guy look at him, at his dick and his balls and his _hole_ and his body over all.

     To let that same guy play with his insides.

     Craig knows all too well of what’s going on in that flustered little head of Small’s and decides to try and get his mind off of it and focus on what’s really important. Taking those slim, tan ankles in hand, Craig gives him a pull until he’s pressed flush against his pelvis. Robert squirms, making a soft noise at the feeling of being completely _full_ and no doubt perplexed at just how easy it was for Craig to fit himself all the way in.

     “Come on.” He says, and Craig’s not too sure of what to make of it. Seems more like busy talk Robert’s making just to have something to do. Funny considering his take on ‘enjoying the silence’.

     Sun-kissed hands situate themselves on the soft give of Robert’s hips, pinching at the fat there for just a moment before Craig is using the soft surface to press Robert into the bed and keep himself steady as he starts to steadily fuck into Robert. A little faster than before.

     It’s good. It’s really fucking good and if he looks away from the blissed out expression Robert dons and instead looks down to where his rosy pink cock is slipping in and out of Robert’s still slimy, gorgeous hole he can catch sight of the sloppy pink rim to his once virgin pucker dragging out and holding onto Craig’s cock with each pull out.

     Craig shudders, knowing damn well that he’s dragged this on too long.

     Taking a moment to adjust himself for what’s to come, Craig spreads his knees and pulls Robert insufferably close before starting to really fuck into him. He’s looming over the guy now, barely managing to keep his own eyes open as he fucks into him the very same way he had fingered him.

     Robert’s breathing hard, keeping his head bowed and his eyes shut tight. It’s too cute and Craig is leaning forward to kiss his closed eyelids.

     Fingering Robert’s puffy red hole has done nothing to take away from the mess of lubricant Craig had shoved in there, it’s been pouring out of his ass all night but now- now it’s being fucked out in a disgustingly hot frothy mess that’s coating both Craig and Robert all over their middles.

     Not even Craig can regulate his breathing now and he’s sure he’s holding Robert tight enough to hurt, but god damn-

     He’s so fucking loose now, his warm little hole so full of fluids and fingered open so loosely that the imaginary scenario his brain provides of Robert having been fucked open by multiple other men before Craig has him forcing his breaths out through clenched teeth.

     Craig’s fucking like an animal, grunting just like Robert’s doing right now with slap of his hips against his ass. And it’s good, it’s so fucking good and warm and _hot_ and he needs to fill him up _right fucking now-_

But then Craig hears his name being hissed out, and there are hands pushing at his chest.

     “What, what?” Craig asks, blinking and looking around. Trying to figure out why Robert’s trying to get him to stop. Which he has yet to do, but he has at least slowed down some. “What is It, man? I was really in my element there, Christ.”

     “I want to stop.” Robert’s tense, looking everywhere but at him and holy shit, he’s so fucking _red_ he looks sick and feverish.

     “Wh-! Did I do something wrong? Robert-,” Craig tries, confused and desperate to finish. He brings his hands to his fuzzy chest, massaging his fingers into his soft, near-squishy pectorals. “Robert, I thought you were liking this.”

     As if checking to make sure he hadn’t imagined it, Craig brings a hand to the soft give of Robert’s cock. He cups him lightly enough and pulls his foreskin back, exposing the brick-red tip of his cock so he can press the calloused pad of his thumb into the weepy slit and he can feel that, yes, Robert is still insufferably wet.

     The guy even inhales sharply, his hips twitching upwards and Craig barely feels the clench around his cock. But it’s _there_ and it’s enough to get him whining like a child.

     “Robert.” He tries. “Dude, bro, you’re so fucking wet. Why are we stopping, man?” He’s still rudely thumbing at the sensitive head, keeping himself buried inside of his boy and thrusting his cock at slow intervals, an inch in and an inch out as he speaks.

     Robert’s eyes are shut so tightly. He’s holding the sheets beneath himself in a tight grip, breathing hard through his teeth like he’s holding back from meeting Craig’s touches.

     “I don’t know. I just want to stop.”

     Right. Time to give Robert some sugar until he spills the truth.

     Craig slides his hands underneath the soft curve of Robert’s spine, wrapping his arms around him and slowly, carefully hoisting him up. He goes up without a complaint and even wraps his arms around Craig’s neck, instantly burying his face in the comforting hide of the crook of his neck. Craig hums, relieved that he at least didn’t do something to scare his scruffy boy off.

     His cock is still buried inside of Robert and he tests the waters by bringing the hands at Robert’s back down, lower still until they have a firm grasp of the soft give of his ass. He plays with the two mounds, spreading him open and massaging him as he kisses Robert’s shoulder.

     Cautiously, working with Robert as if he were a timid little animal, Craig helps move Robert’s hips up and almost all the way off of his cock before slowly bringing him down until he’s sitting on his balls, filling him up nicely. Craig can feel the warmed slick of lube sliding down his cock and his balls into his own crack.

     “Robert.”

     “Just don’t listen.” Robert mumbles into his neck, hugging him tighter. Craig moves to pull away some so he can look him in the face, hear him a little clearer, but the arms around his neck tighten.

     “Keep going, just…” Robert swallows. “Just don’t listen. Cover your ears or some shit.”

     Craig wants to ask him to elaborate, doesn’t understand why he’d ever need to cover his ears during sex. Closing his eyes he can understand if it’s a body-shy person requesting it, but...-

     Against his better judgement, Craig leaves the issue with a kiss to Robert’s temple and lays him back down. He takes a moment to swipe his fingers in the mess of spunk on the other’s hairy belly, wiping his hands on the sheets below them.

     “Go slow.” Robert demands, but his expression looks anything but. He’s got his head turned to the side, ears and cheeks burning hot, all the way down to his neck and his eyebrows are drawn up in that way he always does when he’s embarrassed to all hell but trying to hide it.

     So Craig does as asked, slowly pushing in and out of the warm clutch of Robert’s body. He does this for a good five minutes, watching Robert’s face as he does so until he discerns the guy to be well out of his mind enough. Slowly, carefully, he brings his hands to Robert’s hips and holds him down into the mattress, grinning at him when he hears him grunt as Craig uses a knee to shove apart Robert’s legs.

     “Make sure to breathe, dude.” Craig reminds him, sticking his tongue out playfully even when there isn’t assurance that Robert had seen him do it. Because as soon as he has himself positioned, Craig braces himself on his knees and leans his weight on Robert’s hips and returns to the aggressive fucking he had been doing before.

      Robert’s reaction is instantaneous and his hands fly to grab at Craig. He only manages to get one hand on him, wrapped around his wrist. The other is clinging to the sheets and he’s trying to arch his back again.

     “C-Craig, you bitch-!” The words lose their bite with how Robert gasps them out, making a few soft “ah ah ah” noises right after before he shuts himself up.

     Craig only laughs at the reaction, shaking his head and rotating his hips mid-fuck to really dig into Robert’s soft insides.

     “You’re fine, man. You know you can always tap out if you’re not into this.”

     A shaky sigh exits the athlete when he feels Robert clench around him, trying to tighten himself before he’s blooming open again. When he does, a choked sob leaves the guy and he grits out a cuss, shooting another insult towards Craig.

     Robert brings his arms over his face, covering himself and turning his body to the side. Craig goes with it, lifting a tan leg up and over his shoulder and holding onto it as he continues fucking Robert dirty in this new position. He finds he like this better, he gets to watch the frothy mix of sweat, lubricant, and pre get forced out and around his cock with each pump of his pelvis. It doesn’t go without filthy, vulgar noises though.

     He can feel the air he’s pushing into Robert’s ass coming back out in hot slips, noisy and obscene and so fucking sexy it’s driving Craig’s mind wild.

     “God, your body is so fucking _noisy_ , Small.” He starts fucking faster, shuddering and loving how he turned this tight little virgin pucker into a loose, permanently wet and noisy cunt. “Ever been so full of air?” He laughs softly. “So full of cock?”

     “Shut up, god shut up.” Robert’s words tremble and he’s moved one hand down to his stomach, pressing down hard and repeatedly stroking his stomach with the same pressure. Like he’s trying to expel the air shoved into his tummy by Craig’s cock before it can get fucked out of him and have him sounding like a well-used slut.

     Maybe when Robert’s a little more comfortable with him- with the things they do- Craig will start bringing out those mean little words to call him. For now, Craig just laughs again and kisses the ankle of Robert’s leg.

    

      “It’s okay, don’t worry yourself about it, dude. Feels warm.”

     Craig pauses when the loose rim of Robert’s asshole tightens around him again, refusing to give the guy a chance to silence his body. Once he’s fallen open again, Craig resumes his brutal pace. Growling and hugging Robert’s leg close to his chest. Pressing the heated flesh of his cheek against it.

     Robert’s shaking his head like he always does when he’s humiliated to the brink of tears, reaching between his legs with an uncoordinated hand to try and grab at Craig’s cock. Curious, Craig slows himself down and lets Robert grab him. He growls and his hips twitch forwards when he’s taken out of the warm space he’s claimed for himself and is instead stroked.

     The leg on his shoulder comes down and Robert’s turning over completely, raising his ass up and keeping his face hidden in the sheets.

     He keeps stroking Craig off, occasionally bumping his blunt cockhead against his exposed mahogany rim.

     “You trying to keep me from doing you, Robert?” Already fed up, Craig swats his hand away and uses the new position to his advantage, spreading his fingers across the globes of Robert’s ass and pressing his thumb against the edges of his hole as he pulls him apart, spreading him farther open.

     “Don’t…” Robert drags the word out, whiny like a child. “It’s…you got me all f-fucked up, Craig. You bastard.” He blames him. Which is fair, considering it really is Craig’s fault that he’s rid of so much of the tension in his asshole that he’s got Robert practically farting warm on his cock.

     God forbid he say that out loud though, he doesn’t need Robert crying angry tears of embarrassment and calling it quits.

     “Robert, dude. This is like the whole ‘smell’ thing again.” Craig’s slipping back inside and picking up where he left off, already feeling his balls draw up and his stomach tighten as the sloppy noise of air slipping around his cock and warming him up even further starts up again. “It’s natural, perfectly natural.” He grits out.

     “Fuck-!” Robert has his face buried in the sheets, his breathing coming in almost panicked sounding gasps and he’s punching his fist into the mattress. His hips move like he’s not sure whether to pull away or fuck back on Craig until finally, he’s just pressing into him. Giving up on denying himself the pleasure and only suffering through the humiliation of hearing the way his body works by cussing Craig out every chance he has enough breath to do so.

     “Craig, you got me so fucked up-!” He cries out again, and of course it’s in reference to how he’s earned himself a pretty flowery gape from Craig, but _Christ_ it feels like a lot more to the guy. Like Robert’s confessing to being a bit more ‘fucked up’ like him, being into this kind of shit, being twisted from the sweet vanilla ass virgin he once was to Craig’s own and personal sweet little cock sleeve all due to his  efforts.

     “I know.” And not even the vulgar slurping of air and lube alike around his throbbing length can stop Craig’s heart from feeling like it’s being squeezed with the sheer emotion Craig feels for this man below him. Wounded and hurting from experiences past, now opening up so beautifully for him, putting enough trust in him to not pull away the second his body starts reacting against his desires.

     All too suddenly, the slap of his own peachy balls meeting Robert’s taint with every frantic thrust feels like too much. Even the weakened hold Robert’s body has around his cock is a lot, and Craig can feel his arms shaking from where he’s pushed Robert’s ass down- down until Robert’s body is sinking into the mattress.

     “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Black hair falls over his eyes as Craig curls in on himself, his breath coming in heavy gasps as he starts to unload himself into his very own private little hole. But he doesn’t stop moving, not by a longshot. He can’t think about anything when he fucks Robert through his orgasm.

     The wet squelching noises of his own cum being simultaneously pushed deep inside of Robert and pulled out and dripping onto his and Robert’s balls alike is a thing in the far, far back of his mind. Barely even in it. All that’s left of him is the primal need to _fuck and keep fucking._

     He’s present enough to acknowledge the fact that his fucking is loud, really loud. It really does sound like Robert’s trying to push him out now with the noisy passes of air that could easily be mistaken for honest-to-god flatulence. But he keeps going.

     He keeps going until his balls hurt and his own pelvis feels bruised and not even his soft cock will obey him when he tries pushing back into Robert one last time. He’s at least able to slip the head into Robert’s gape and stay there while he catches his breath.

     Slowly, his human conscience returns to him.

     Oh god….Robert.

     He has to be shaken to death, the poor guy. In disbelief of his body’s betrayal and vulgarity.

     “Robert…” Craig speaks softly, a different man than he was a moment before- when he was buried in a nice, warm hole. He puts a big, gentle hand on Robert’s shoulder and carefully turns him over. His cock slips out when he nudges Robert onto his back, mindful of the soaked sheets beneath them. Before he moves to wipe his lover clean (he wants to admire the sight of his cum coating the entirety of Robert’s ass and inner thighs first, of course) Craig looks to Robert’s face.

     “Robert, oh man.”

     His bottom lip is caught trapped between his teeth, chattering like he’s freezing. His chest is rising and falling in rapid succession and-

     His sweet, soft cock is twitching with what little life it has left, spitting out small dribbles of watery cum onto his belly.

     Robert’s looking up at him with wide, doe-brown eyes. His pupils are blown out and his cheeks are wet with tears. But despite it all, he reaches up and snatches Craig by the shoulders, yanking him downwards and pulling him into a tight hug.

     Craig notices the way Robert barely humps up against him when he returns the hug, sighing in content and nosing his way into Robert’s throat.

     “Robert…”

     _You’ve got me all kinds of fucked up too, Robert Small._

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like the more i continue the craig/robert series, the kinkier it's gonna get
> 
> also i feel like....i make too long chapters...too much sex dragging on for too long....pls if you guys dont like this, tell me and ill work hard to try and make the sex shorter. i always feel like i let it drag on for too long;; lmao.....6,518 words of only sex......christ


End file.
